Strike Witches: Pokémon Crash!
by YourDemigod
Summary: A cross between what is, in my completely un-biased opinion, the two greatest things in existence; Strike Witches and Pokémon. It's set after Strike Witches: The Movie, and probably some time after Black2 and White2. I've rated it as M due to the fact it's Strike Witches, I'm not sure how strict things are here, and a bit of violence here and there... probably everywhere eventually
1. Chapter 1

Alrighty then, first off I do not own, nor do I claim to own neither Strike Witches or Pokémon. I'll admit I'd be happy if I did, but alas I do not. Next up, I'm probably going to have one or two non-canon characters in this, but that shouldn't make much of a difference, and it's rated M due to the fact that I don't know exactly what'll happen, making it hard to class. One last thing; there are likely going to be parts of this which are inaccurate to both known universes. So, should you read this and say "Oh, that's not right, he made an error", please let me know so I can change it. I'll try to be as accurate as possible though, and avoid that happening. I... think that's about it, so let's move onto my first instalment of my first fanfiction... yeah~!

**~ Strike Witches: Pokémon Crash! ~**

"It's been a couple of weeks and still… still, I can't believe it. My magic - although I was sure that I had expended it trying to save Major Sakamoto from that Neuroi Core… it returned to me. Thanks to that, I was able to return to the skies with everyone… with Lynne… It makes me so happy… And I'm glad that Major Sakamoto ended up staying with us, even after she ran out of her magic. It just wouldn't feel the same. Essentially everyone's been in high spirits recently… especially Shirley. She must miss Liberion."

Yoshika Miyafuji, a young witch and a member of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing - The Strike Witches - lay on her bed with a sheet loosely spread over her body. She lay back in her original room, the first room she had once she joined the army, and was reminiscing about the past couple of weeks. Of course, her room was still as empty as ever, but that didn't matter. It would only be a few days now until the unit was despatched to their next location; it means there's less things to have to pack.

They were going to Liberion to stay; everyone was, as long as they were able. For some reason, a Neuroi Hive, or something resembling one, had appeared in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Strange indeed, when taking into account that Neuroi appear to prefer to travel over land. It would be a bit of a trek to get there, but it seems quite urgent.

They gave everyone one day to get their things together before it was time to depart. They were set to leave early in the morning. Sitting up on her bed, Yoshika looked across her room at her small suitcase of belongings and smiled.

"It's time to start the day, then." With those words, she got up and changed into her clothes and went for breakfast and meet with the rest of the Unit.

In the seas to the East of Liberion, a few of the world's authorities on the research of Neuroi had gathered onto a battleship, a part of a reasonably large fleet - eighteen ships to be exact. They stood out on the dock, observing the reported Hive which had appeared. These ships had been ordered to survey and observe the target, ensure nothing gets close to it and record if anything emerges.

"Sir… this Neuroi Hive… ", one of the six men spoke, "it doesn't look anything like the typical hive. Are we even su-" His sentence was cut off half-way by his superior.

"Yes. It has to be. Neuroi activity has increased on Earth in recent times, and it doesn't match anything we've ever seen before." The man looked downwards, as if deep in thought. "There's no doubt about it. It has to be them…" A third man spoke up.

"Looking at it over the past three days, it seems as if it has increased in size; not by much… but it's worrying." He looked into the eyes of his superior. "If it continues at this rate, and we don't do anything… who knows what may happen…" His voice sounded calm, but his face held a worried expression. "We'll just have to continue observing it until backup arrives or it does something different. All we can do is watch and wait..."

"Thank you very much. This service you provide really helps people ," a young male who was in his mid-teens was speaking with the nurse at the counter of a medical institute, "especially those as foolish and reckless as me." A wide grin spread across the boy's face.

"To be honest, you're quite lucky. Things could have ended up being a lot worse should you have kept going." The pink-haired nurse let off a sigh before continuing. "These injuries weren't that bad, and were reasonably easy to treat. You just need to make sure to take extra precautions in the future. Stock up on supplies at the local mart. Every little thing helps." From under the counter, the nurse pulled a tray which had six round sockets in it and five of them were occupied by small, different coloured balls. "These should be yours, Mister… Cohl?"

"Yep, they're mine all right." the young boy seemed to be happy to have his belongings back. "Oh, and I know this is a free service that's provided and all, but…" Cohl places a small sum of money on the counter, "but you can have this. When you have the time, go buy something you like. I heard about an Avenue which opened last year; supposedly there's quite a bit of variety there. They might have something nice."

"Oh, but…" The medical worker stared at the money which was in turn staring back at her. "We're not meant to take payment from the public. Sorry about that." The nurse pushed the monies back towards Cohl.

"Oh really...? That's a shame…" The boy picked up his belongings and pocketed them, leaving the money on the counter. "Have a nice day, then. Hope to see you again someday." Cohl turned around and began to walk towards the exit.

"Mister Cohl, you've left your money here!" The nurse called across the room in an attempt to get his attention, earning a few strange stares from the others in the foyer. He didn't stop, but merely glanced back to her.

"Huh? What money? I didn't leave anything behind." Cohl responded in his somewhat causal and teasing voice. As he walked out into the sunshine, he chuckled a bit. Forcing people to take his money… it's like losing a fight and being mugged, but without the actual fight and mugging - just the loss of cash. "Well then," Cohl looked towards the exit gate of the city, "I guess I'd better continue on my way then." Patting his pockets and tightening his belt, Cohl continues from where he left off and heads on through the archway.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoorah, it may have taken a while to put up here, but it's finally heeeere~. Yup, it's time for the second chapter of this little story. Not sure if I have to mention it every time, but I own no rights of Strike Witches or Pokémon, and copyright is something I do not wish to make an infringement on. Now go, readers, do what you do and read on!

**~ Strike Witches: Pokémon Crash! ~**

"What'd we miss?" Eila walked into the meeting room carting a tired Sanya behind her. "I had troubles waking this one up." she said as she gestured to Sanya.

Clinging to Eila's sleeve, Sanya let off a small sigh. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine. You two didn't miss anything. We were waiting for you so that we could begin." Minna explained to the two in a kind tone. She stood up to address the group and she cleared her throat. "Alright then everyone, today's our last day staying here in Britannia before we depart for Liberion. If you haven't packed yet, then I highly suggest you do so soon. For the most part, we'll be using our Strikers to get us there and using railroad transport provided by the military for the rest of the journey. And that's about it." She paused for a moment, looking at each of the members before posing a question towards them. "Alright then, any questions?"

Raising her hand, Gertrud was first up, "About how long will it take to reach our destination?" she asked in her usual demanding voice. "I'll need to adjust my belongings accordingly."

"Well…", Minna looked down pondering the question, "I suppose when taking into account the rest stops we'll take every so often... it should take about three days. Four, maybe five at the most. Certainly shouldn't take any longer than that." She smiled at Gertrud before restating her original question, "Is there anybody else wants to ask anything?"

Mio rose to her feet, sliding her chair back. "How am I expected to travel there?" Her question received no response from Minna, "At that distance, it's a bit much when travelling over water, and I doubt my plane will hold out the entire way. There won't be many chances to refuel, either." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, as if to think about the situation at hand.

"… You won't be travelling with us." Minna turned away from the group with a face full of sorrow. "I'm sorry, Mio..."

At first rather taken back by this statement, Mio shortly accepted it. "I see… I understand your reasons. And I… I respect them completely." She gave a nod of acceptance and pushed her chair under the table. "Anyway… I have some business to take care of. Please excuse me." With those parting words, she turned her back on everyone and exited the room.

"Huh? What just happened?" Francesca voiced rather loudly, "Can I go now? This meeting is kinda boring~."

Minna gave her a nod in reply, "Yes… you're all free to go now, just make sure that you're all ready to go by 0500 hours tomorrow." At these words, the rest of the witches rose to their feet and went their separate ways.

Cohl was pressed up against a tree which he glanced to the side of every few seconds. He was staring at something in a patch of tall grass, which sat there unaware. Fastening his belt, he grabbed one of the balls off his belt and held it with a firm grip. He readied himself for what was about to unfold. "Alright, let's do this." he spoke to the ball he was holding in his hand.

He jumped around from the side of the tree and threw the ball high into the air. "Come on, Traps, let's go!" Cohl commanded as the ball opened up unleashing a flash of red light. The light fell to the ground and took the form of a creature, after which the light faded revealing an orange monster about two feet long. It stared across the path-turned arena at the plump mouse, who's face made an expression as if saying 'Oh gosh, you've got to be kidding me?'. "You ready for this, Traps?" He glanced down at his little friend, and the two had a sense of determination in their eyes.

Unexpectedly, the plump mouse charged at the creature named Traps, launching a tackle at it. The mouse slammed into the skull of the unready Traps, who wasn't fast enough to move out of the way. The orange monster was knocked back about one meter, but certainly wasn't out of the fight just yet.

"Come on, Traps, let's show it who's boss!" Cohl commanded eccentrically, pointing towards their short brown foe, "Try using Sand Tomb!" Standing strong, Traps let off a small growl; then the sand lining the path began to twist up and envelop the enemy in a vortex, from which it was unable to break out of. The vortex continued spinning and spinning, and cries could be heard of the plump mouse coming from within.

"You ready to finish this, Traps?" The creature nodded to him in response. "Alright then… go now; launch a full blown tackle attack!" The confident pet accepted this command and charged headstrong into the column of sand, which then fell to the ground. Out of the other end, a small brown rat came flying, which looked to be badly beaten up and bruised. It landed in a patch of tall grass near where they had found it. Only Traps was left standing, undefeated but weakened.

Cohl sat down in a pile of sand and began petting his friend with a smile on both of their faces. "Good job, you did it!" Traps responded with a small grunt of happiness. "And you know what? You didn't get defeated this time around, so…" The creature looked at him confused as he went rummaging through his bag, "here's a reward." Cohl pulled out a sweet in blue wrapping. "Think of it as incentive to do better. I only have a couple left, though…" Unwrapping the small piece of candy, he fed it to Traps, who seemed to enjoy its taste. "We'll rest here for a couple of minutes then, before heading off, shall we?" The creature responded with a grunt as to say 'Sure, I'm happy with that', and burrowed itself into one of the small sand piles it had left.


	3. Chapter 3

Welp, it may have taken a rather unreasonably long time to throw this together, but here's the third chapter of this crossover. And if you read these, I'd appreciate a little review or something, as needy as it may seem. This's a bit shorter than the previous two by about 100 words... anyway, enough delay. I own not Strike Witches, nor do I own Pokémon. I do have a nice little figurine of Eila, and a few Pokémon games, but no rights to the characters or anything like that. Don't claim to, either... 3... 2... 1... BEGIN!

**~ Strike Witches: Pokémon Crash! ~**

There was now only five minutes left until the Strike Witches were due to head off. They had all confined the more important of their belongings into packs which they'd carry with them, as well as larger boxes of things which all were to be transported by land to conserve their energy. Everyone was given a weapon and ammunition to carry in case they came across any potential foes and they were required to fight. All of the strikers were lined up, all of them serviced, double checked and ready for the long journey ahead.

Minna was speaking to them as a group once again, going over the brief from the day before to make sure everyone was ready. "Yes Luchinni, we will be stopping off on the way to eat." She let off a light sigh, "Did you honestly think that we'd be able to get there in one day, without stop? Pulling a world map out of her pocket, she pointed to Britannia and then to Liberion. "See? It's quite a fair way to travel."

"Oh, so it is. Ah well." Francesca didn't appear to be at all worried that she had vastly underestimated the length of what they were about to do.

Charlotte approached Francesca from behind and petted her on the head, "You weren't paying any attention during the meeting yesterday, were you?" Shirley smiled and ruffled her hair. "Anyway, I think that was the last of the questions. Are we all ready to go?" Everyone in the team nodded in unison and moved over to their individual Strikers. All at once, the engines in their Units sputtered to life and filled the hanger with noise, and slowly, the gates rolled opened. As they were presented with each of their weapons, they grabbed a hold of them, and begun to move out with their bags on their backs.

Minna spoke up commanding the team, "Strike Witches, move out." At her words, the group of ten launched out of the hanger as Mio watched them from the cover of darkness, silently sending them off. She turned and walked back into the base. Her Striker sat there in the base, idol and unused, but as a memento of her past which she had no choice but to leave behind.

On one of eighteen large battleships in the Pacific Ocean which had gathered together, six men had gathered around a round table. Sitting on this table, in a heaped pile were leaves of paper, all with observations in the form of notes and sketches of the Neuroi's activity over the past few days.

"Ahh, I see…", one of the seniors held a piece of paper in his hand which illustrated the growth of the Hive over the past couple of days. "So that means… it's grown to have a diameter of about one hundred meters… compared to the twenty or so it was before… and it's appearance is taking on that more Neuroi-like than before…."

"That seems to be the case, yes." Another one of the men pointed to another sketch on the table, "Also, if you'd have a look at this…" the attention of the others was redirected to yet another sketch.

"Oh my…" One of the men was taken aback by a wave of realisation which washed over him. "Do you think that perhaps…?" He looked over at the one who had brought up the data.

"I think it certainly is very possible." The man replied, nodding in response, "But it _is_ very… odd." The other four members all held rather confused expressions as they tried to establish what was being discussed by the two. "And if these papers are anything to go off… things may be about to get interesting."

After lazing about for about ten minutes in the sand, Cohl rolled around a bit and stood up, disturbing his orange friend who had previously taken to lying on top of him. After spending a couple of seconds completely zoned out and staring into the distance, he took Trap's ball off his belt once more and pointed it towards him.

"Well, we're done here. Let's get going." He pressed the button in the centre of the capsule device, and a red beam shot out of it, hitting the creature. Traps was converted into a state of pure energy which proceeded to be absorbed back into the ball. Cohl returned the ball to his belt, clipping it on securely, and he began to continue on his way.

As he was walking down the Route, he passed a lake and noticed something a bit strange. Floating just above the ground was a small, roundish blob of black mass. It was giving off a small but thick energy which looked somewhat like haze. Intrigued by what this was, he sat down on a stone a few metres away from it and watched. He'd never seen anything like it before, and his electronic encyclopaedia didn't recognise it as anything, either.

"What in the world are you…?" Cohl spoke under his breath. Pulling his satchel around to his side, he reached in and pulled out a camera, a pencil, and a sketchpad. Snapping a quick photo, he threw the camera back into his bag and twirled the pencil around his fingers. Flipping through multiple pages in his book, he came to a blank page and began to do a drawing of whatever it was in front of him.


End file.
